The Beginning
by NotAKitty
Summary: Spin off story from 'Blackbird's Feather'. How Crow and Mikki met and eventually started going out. Crow X OC T for mild language that may not even be considered as language.
1. First Meeting

Crow was annoyed. It was grey and wet, a combination of weather that he particularly hated. And still, he had been sent out to run Yusei's errands for him. Well, errand, there was just the one but still. He'd trudged to all of the usual garages in search of parts. The few that had been open had offered an exceptionally meager selection and from the list Yusei had given him, he'd only been able to find about five things, one of which that he suspected was the wrong model. After many hours walking, carrier bag in hand, he'd chanced upon another garage, set up in an old single story warehouse, that had, mercifully, still been open.

Once inside, he groaned. About thirty tables were set up, each one housing its own selection of spare parts, some stacked but most thrown into decidedly messy piles, the height of which exceeded his own. The tables did not form ordered rows but instead cluttered up the available space to the point of suffocation. Other parts were scattered on shelves hanging precariously away from walls. It would take him years to search through this lot. He almost gave up there and then, but as another cloud broke its limits and rain began to pour, he decided to stay for a while and dig out what he could until the onslaught of water ended, or at the very least subsided.

In fairness, the warehouse wasn't actually that bad, excluding the messiness of the parts, there wasn't another thing in the garage that was out of place. The walls were freshly painted in a muted light grey that looked almost white, and the floor looked as if it had been cleaned some time recently. There were no tell-tale dust lines on any shelf or table top and light reflected off of some of the many surfaces, indicating a frequent use of polish and varnish. Despite the rain, the windows had been left open, providing a gentle, cooling breeze in what would otherwise be a warm and stuffy building. The sound of a radio came from the other side of the warehouse. He hadn't had much luck with finding anything of use so went to investigate. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of voices. Rounding a corner, he came to another space, more open than the main shop. In the centre of it, another square table provided space for a till, and two people, one sitting and one standing, were leant on it, in the middle of a conversation. He stood there for a few moments, awkward and unsure of what to do. He didn't want to interrupt two complete strangers but it was near impossible to find anything he needed. Fortunately, his decision was made for him as one of the figures spotted him.

"Find what ya need?" A man, Crow guessed in his late 30's, leant back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. He was dressed simply, an old shirt thrown over some jeans. He crossed his legs at the ankles in a carefree motion and fixed his eyes on the newcomer. The other person turned around and Crow blinked, unsure if what he was seeing actually existed. She regarded him with a friendly grin and put her arms on the counter behind her. For a few moments, all he could do was stare. He would guess that she wasn't any older than he was, yet she looked at him with eyes that held the experience and turmoil of a whole lifetime. As a whole, she looked relatively normal, aside from a few minor oddities in her attire. What made him gape though, was the long scar stretching down her face. It was thin, so thin it looked almost invisible from where he was standing. Also, he wasn't sure but it looked as if one of her eyes was a different colour to the other. Suddenly, he became painfully aware that he was staring, and turned away sharply, a faint scarlet tinting his cheeks. Both people laughed at his embarrassment. Then the girl looked at him again, smiling widely.

"Don't worry. No one can find anything in this shop."

"You wanna change that? Go ahead, but _you're_ doing it. I want this place cleaned from top ta bottom." He sounded annoyed with her but his eyes spoke of an underlying fondness that betrayed his voice.

"No thanks. You know I wouldn't change this place." She turned back to Crow "Come on, tell me what ya need and I'll help you find it." She left the counter and approached him. Still in a state of disbelief he handed her the list Yusei had given him and followed her back down to the tables. She talked aimlessly to herself as she searched. "I know there's one around here someone...where the bloody hell is it?" Crow smiled, having finally regained control of his mind. Up close, the scar looked even more jagged and raw and he'd been right in his earlier speculations about differently coloured eyes. One was blue and the other, where the scar went through, was mostly purple, some of the blue present in her unchanged eye visible around her pupil. Eventually, both stopped being things of strangeness to him. After all, the girl didn't seem to care so why should he? His thoughts were interrupted as she pulled something out from under the vast piles of junk. "Ah ha, _finally._ Knew there was one somewhere. She deposited the part in his arms and scanned the list again, quickly moving onto another table and fishing out a box from underneath it. "Here." She held it out and he dropped the part into it before taking it into his own arms.

"So...?" Crow attempted to make conversation. But there was only one thing on his mind, a burning question that threatened to combust and spill out of him. "Where'd..._it_...come from?"

"It? You mean the scar?" She stopped searching for a minute to look at him, one eyebrow raised. His cheeks reddened again.

"Uhhh, yeah." Before she could answer, he quickly added on, "sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, it's just..." He stopped. What was it just? He had no idea.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry, no offence taken. Look, it's a long and complicated story so you're just gonna have to make do with ex boyfriend, alright?" He nodded, unable to do anything else. When she turned back to the task in hand, he cursed himself. He didn't know what it was that was making him so nervous, he wasn't usually like this. She found another the rest of the parts in about half an hour, and he was extremely grateful that she'd been there. "That everything?"

"Uhhh, I think so." She rooted around in the box quickly checking everything was there. She seemed happy with it so he followed her back to the counter where the man was flicking through a magazine.

"Anything good on tonight Johnny?"

"Nope, complete and utter tat." He looked up, "finished already? New record for ya." Crow put the box down on the counter and pulled out his wallet, putting the bag on the surface as well. It fell open and one of the parts fell out. The girl picked it up, confused, before looking back to the list she still held in her hand.

"Uhhh, I think this is the wrong one. Your list says model three, this is a five...I think." She gave it to the newly named Johnny and he examined it.

"You're right Miks. Hey, there's one of these on shelf two." He turned back to Crow. "Who told you this was a three?" He told him the name of the garage he'd got it from. Johnny swore loudly, "ahhh, those guys are good at that. They'll do anything for a quick sale. Here, I'll be nice seeing as it was _those _guys. I'll give you the right one for free. There's one on shelf two. Miks knows where it is."

"Is that just a way of saying, 'go and get it for me 'cause I'm too lazy to'?"

"You know me so well, now go." With a sigh she left. As soon as she was out of earshot, Johnny turned to Crow, smiling "You could do a lot worse ya know." He gestured with his head in the direction of the 'Miks'. Crow didn't know how to respond to that so stayed silent until she came back, part in hand.

"Here ya go." She plonked it down in the box.

He thanked her and paid before starting on the journey home. On the way, he mentally kicked himself for not asking after the girl's name. He thought about it long and hard. The guy, Johnny, had called her 'Miks'. The question was, what did 'Miks' stand for. He guessed it was an abbreviation. _Miks...Mikaela? Michelle? Mika? _He finally got back, just in time for what would've been the mother of all arguments had he not walked in at that precise moment.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so uuhhhhhhh what's going on?"

"You've just stopped the fight, shortened the war by five years and saved millions of lives." Yusei retorted. His eyes went to the box in Crow's arms and he handed it over as Jack started grilling him about what had taken him so long. He didn't care, names were still rolling around in his mind. He started to think of other names, guys names, names he'd never heard of and didn't even know if they existed. _Micky? Mike? Michael? Mikana? Tamika? _The question was still burning when he went to bed, and he stayed awake long into the early hours of the morning. He had to see her again. Somewhere, anywhere. He had to know her name. He had to know her, even if it drove him crazy trying.


	2. Hello Again

It was his last call of the day. Crow had worked non stop for pretty much the whole week. Work served as the only way of keeping _her _out of his head. Duelling was ok when it was his turn, but when he had to wait to the other person to make their move his mind often wandered. Turning the corner he approached the last house, the final tick on his list. He stopped the runner and unloaded the cargo into his arms. He wasn't sure but, by the weight of the box, he guessed that the residents must be having a party. Or they were just really really hungry. Or giants...maybe not. Walking up the garden path, he scanned the house. It was fairly normal looking, nice garden, clean windows. Somehow though, it seemed a little familiar. Then the curtains twitched back and a face stared out at him before disappearing. He heard the lock click and the door swung open. Oh nuts. This girl had been ordering take-out from Blackbird Delivery pretty much routinely for the past month or so. He'd heard from others who came that she had taken quite a fancy to him, and didn't tip as generously if he wasn't there. Word was that she had a bit of a thing for him, though he was about 90% sure that she had a boyfriend.

In all honesty, she didn't look that bad. Her pale skin would've looked pasty on anyone else, but coupled with her curtain of blonde hair it seemed to fit. Her eyes were outlined cutely in a gold shimmer and each edge lightly sharpened with black eye-liner. She had just the right angles and curves that most guys wanted in a girl. And don't think that she didn't know it; today's outfit was a figure hugging, deep pink t-shirt paired with some high waisted shorts and a pair of gold high heels which added an extra few inches to her height.

"Hi."She gave him a sultry smile which he awkwardly accepted, smiling helplessly back. "Always right on time." As she had done before, she leaned on the door frame and flicked her hair with perfectly manicured nails. Now, he wasn't the most clued up of guys about women but even _he_ could recognise flirting. He rolled off the delivery, even though he was certain that she wasn't paying attention. He told her the price and she backtracked a few steps and grabbed some money off the sideboard. Quickly counting it, she frowned before yelling.

"HEY! Anyone got some extra cash that they wouldn't mind donating to the take-out fund?" Crow winced, her voice took on a scratchy, almost whining tone when she yelled.

"Bloody calm down Onyx, there's no need to blow our frickin' ears off." Crow froze, he recognised the voice_. No...it can't be._ But it was, as the girl from the garage appeared from one of the rooms, brandishing a small, black wallet. "How much do ya need?" She looked up, and then stopped, smiling as recognition flashed across her face. "Hello again."

"A ten should cover it, and the tip." Onyx held out her hand, into which _Miks_ deposited the money. Onyx turned back to him still grinning. "Here you go." She held his gaze for longer than he felt comfortable with. The mystery girl raised her eyebrows.

"Onyx, stop flirting. Or shall I tell Sven that he needs to find a new girlfriend?"

"Don't be a wet blanket. I'm just havin' a bit a fun."

_Miks_ turned around "SVEN! YOUR GIRL'S FLIRTIN' WITH SOMEONE THAT AIN'T YOU." A few moments later a guy came out of the room. Like his girlfriend, his hair was blonde, except where hers was more bleachy his was more cool-surfer-dude-at-the-beach-every-week kinda blonde. He wore a baggy blue shirt over khaki beach shorts. Unlike his girl, he was wearing flip-flops, not high heels. Not that he needed then. He was tall. Very tall. As he approached he towered over the two girls. Crow would've found it funny if he wasn't so terrified. Then, the guy, Sven, leaned down to take a closer look at him, a serious expression on his face. He studied him for a few moments. Crow didn't know where to look. Then, Sven's expression changed, and a goofy smile overtook his face.

"I'm jus' kiddin'. Cool down little guy." Crow went slightly red at the name.

"Sven. It's calm down or cool it, not cool down, well unless the guy's on fire or somethin'."

"My way combines the two so is therefore more awesome. So you can shut up now." She flipped him off jokingly. He grinned back before looping his arm around Onyx. She sighed and settled happily into his arms, Crow forgotten in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, I'll pay and get the food, you guys go and sort the plates and stuff out."

"Do we have to?" Onyx whined.

"Well, I can get Damian to do it if ya want." Onyx's face brightened until _Miks _continued. "But that means that you're on washing up duty."

"Fine, let's go." She scowled, handed her the money and tugged on Sven's arm, pulling him into a room at the end of the hallway. Crow watched them disappear before returning his attention to her. She gave him the money and took the box from his arms.

"Sorry about them. They're just...bonkers I guess. But I love 'em for it." She shrugged. "So...this is your job? Dealing with scrappy little flirts in an attempt to deliver food?" He nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." He paused, "not everyone is like her though."

"Thank God for you." She looked past him, "that your ride?" Even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. Even though he could describe his runner in his sleep he still turned around to look.

"Yeah."

She nodded her head approvingly, "it's good. Never seen one with wings before though but ya know, first time for everything." He chuckled, not entirely sure of what else he could do. To save himself further embarrassment, he started to walk away. About halfway down the path his mind jolted and his ever burning question rang in his ears. But he couldn't exactly turn around. Not without looking like a desperate idiot that is. Mercifully, he was forced to turn around when she called out. "What did Johnny say to you the other day?". She approached him, picking her way up the path in bare feet, being careful not to step on anything.

"Huh? Oh, it's...it's nothing." She raised her eyebrows and stepped closer.

"It was something all right. Something enough to make you blush." Her eyes scanned his face curiously. He tried not to react. "You may as well tell me. Don't make me force it outta ya." Although he didn't think she was serious he relented.

"Ok...when you went to get the part he...gestured in your direction and...his exact words were 'You could do a lot worse ya know'." He stopped as she sighed.

"Damn you Johnny." She muttered under her breath. "Always tryin' ta fix me up with someone." Her mini rant ended and she refocused her attention on him, "sorry about that, it's just his latest trick. And ya know, yeah you could do a lot worse but...you could also do a lot better." She watched his face for any sign of a positive or negative reaction. When he gave nothing she thanked him for the delivery and started to walk back down the path. He watched her go, and then said something stupid, like he did sometimes, Almost immediately after he cursed himself, swearing internally at his idiocy. Meanwhile she turned back to face him.

"What?" His face burned, but he still repeated the sentence.

"Maybe I don't want to do a lot better." He looked at the ground.

"That's...stupid of you. You don't even know my name and you're hitting on me?" He gave up no answer so she came closer, putting her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not angry or annoyed or anything like that. I'm confused that's all." He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"What's your name?" She smiled.

"Mikki. Like that guy's name but with two Is and two Ks. Not an I, a C, a K, an optional E and a Y." _Mikki. _Finally, he knew. It suited her perfectly. He smiled without even realising. She grinned back. "You got a name stranger?"

"Crow. Like...the bird." She laughed. He mused. He'd already made an idiot of himself, something that she hadn't seemed to have minded. Why not go the whole hog while he was at it. After all, he was not one for half measures. "So, do you have a number?"

The curious expression was back, "why? You want it?" He mimicked her expression, adding a hint of smugness, hoping that it hid his nerves.

"Maybe." She studied him for a few moments before backtracking into the house and returning a few heartbeats later with a piece of paper in her hand. She held it in front of him, not offering but insinuating that if he wanted it, he had to get it. Crow held his hand out and she dropped the paper onto his palm,

"You seem harmless enough. But then again my judgement is kinda screwed up." He tucked the slip into his pocket, quickly checking that there was actually a number on there "So...I'll see you around sometime." Without another word, she retreated back into the house, leaving him standing in a state of astonishment on the path. Eventually, his senses returned and he climbed on his duel runner, switched on the engine, and headed back to the garage as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next morning he was left alone. The others had gone to test out the parts he'd found the other week so he was alone in the garage, with nothing but his mind for company. Which wasn't actually the best thing you could have as company. He flipped the paper over in his fingers, staring at it, wishing that it would give him the answers he desired. Finally, he threw all caution to the wind and picked up his phone, hesitating slightly before punching the numbers in and pressing dial.


	3. First Date

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He'd arrived early and, on reflection, was wishing that he hadn't. Now he couldn't go away until she got here. Instead he had to stay, anchored in his doubt and self loathing, waiting for her to be arrive. To be fair she wasn't late, he was just stupidly early. He stood, still wearing his helmet, and flipped his phone over and over in his hands, glancing at the clock every thirty seconds or so. Each time a car or runner went past he stiffened and looked up before returning his focus back to the phone in his hands. The device that had made it possible to arrange this. For some unknown reason, he wanted to hurl it away into the road, hoping that some heavy vehicle ran over it so it never bleeped or lit up again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the clock began to chime midday, and he forced himself to scan the road in case she didn't recognise him. He still didn't remove the helmet though. If anyone he knew came close he could jump on his and flee to some other place. That was what he felt like doing now, but instead forced his legs to stay still as the traffic lights turned green._  
_

* * *

She heard the clock before she saw it. Cleaning up after Onyx had been in the kitchen was a mission at the best of times but coupled with the fact that Sven had decided to _help_ AKA start a water fight with the tap and an old hosepipe, it had taken much longer than expected. Or maybe she had deliberately taken longer than usual, she wasn't sure. In truth she hadn't believed it at first when the phone had rang and the newly met Crow was on the end of it. She smiled to herself, neatly passing a truck that appeared to be stuck on 'go-slow'. He'd sounded so nervous and like he didn't really know what to say. Well, who could blame him? She'd actually found his shyness quite adorable, although that wasn't something she particularly wanted to admit. As she turned down into an alleyway, an old short-cut, she revved up the engine and sped up, keeping her eye on the speed limit despite usually being lax about it. _Control yourself Mikki_ she thought _better to be a few minutes late than not turn up at all 'cause you're on the run from Sector Security._ She rounded another corner and turned off the main road into the car park in front of the clock. Several people were there with their runners and suddenly a thought hit her, something she probably should have thought of before. _He hasn't __seen my runner, so if I can't find him then how the hell's he gonna find me?._

* * *

Crow was torn. Three runners, one blue, one white and one black, had just rolled in to the car park, and although he was sure that one of the was Mikki he didn't know which. By process of elimination he ruled out the white duel runner, which from where he was standing was carrying a rather large guy. _Definitely not._ That left the blue and the black. He couldn't see what each was wearing but did know that they'd pulled into spaces not far away from each other. He started walking towards them, leaning towards the blue first. The rider didn't notice him but as he got closer pulled off _his_ helmet and looked around. Before he could be spotted he changed course and headed towards the third runner. _Third time lucky then, even though this is the second one I've walked towards. It was the third one that came in and...shut up brain._His mental rant was interrupted as this rider turned to face him, her shoulders falling in relief.

"Hey."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Hey." They both laughed, somewhat awkwardly. "Ummm, so what now?"

"I was kinda hoping that you knew." He thought for a moment.

"Food."

"Huh?"

"Ya hungry?" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Sure, know any good places?"

"Yeah but it's on the other side of town."

"That's fine. I find that riding your runner somewhere always builds up an appetite."

"Let's...let's go then." Cue another awkward laugh. He turned and fetched his runner, coming next to her at the exit. They both turned off at an opening in the traffic and she let him lead them to their destination.

* * *

_Ahhh, UFO Joe's._ It was a regular place for Crow, not exactly the classiest but worth the lack of classical music and origami napkins for for the food. This joint prided itself on its "honest cookin' with no frills'" which it had delivered since it first opened. In fact, to cement the claim as a fact, they had bulldozed the wall separating the kitchen with the cafe, replacing it with a low counter so customers could see their food being prepared while they waited. It was a good place, even if the decor left something to be desired. Yet, as they walked in, he wasn't so sure. He glanced back at her, but instead of disgust her face held only curiosity and what looked like slight amusement. _Ok then, its going fine so far._ He sat down at his usual table and picked up the menu, scanning though it. When he looked up, she was doing the same.

"What's good here then?" She lowered the menu from her face.

"Pretty much all of it." She raised her eyebrows and returned her attention to the menu.

"Ok then." After a few moments she put it down, "I can't decide and I'm not really fussed. I'll just have whatever you're having."

"You sure 'bout that?" He asked, confused.

"Why not. You...seem to know this place so you'll have a better idea than me of what's worth havin'."

"Uhhh..." He returned his gaze to the menu. The good thing with UFO Joe's menus was that each dish was arranged into a specific topic. He guessed that other places did too but the categories at UFO Joe's were the simplest, most obvious labels. You wanted a dish with pasta? Go look in the 'Pasta' section. Something with seafood in it? Please refer to the section marked 'Seafood'. Soup? Check the 'soup' column. Sandwiches? Actually that probably wouldn't be good for this meal, given that they sound kinda generic and boring, even the overstuffed ones. Plus he didn't want to look like a pig shovelling it into his mouth. For a moment he considered ordering the 'Dips and Chips' as an appetiser but dismissed the thought when he remembered how each time he got them, he started up a competition of 'how-much-topping-can-I-possibly-fit-onto-this-chi p-before-it-falls-off? Nachos were good and the plates were huge, but it might seem a bit creepy to share something on the first...wait, was this a date? He glanced up at her. She was looking around the place, head occasionally tilting to one side and then back again. Maybe he should ask her. No, he didn't want to come off as desperate. He pulled the menu back up to hide his face, pretending to study it. Before long, the waiter was with them, notebook and pen in hand. Crow looked up at him and, giving up on trying to be clever with the order, asked for two coffees and a 'House-Special' pizza. Pizza was good. You couldn't go wrong with pizza. The waiter happily trundled off towards the kitchen and repeated the order. Before long, he was back with the coffees and the promise that food would arrive in about five or ten minutes. Great. Ten minutes of supposedly awkward silence. What could be better?

He went to take his coffee from the tray that the waiter had brought. It was littered with small capsules of milk and stirrers. Mikki looked at the tray, then around the cafe. She stood up and walked away from him. He watched her make her way towards the exit. _Great._ He should have ordered sandwiches and tea. Then, she stopped and fished some sugar packets off of the counter next to the door. _Oh. __Right._ She made her way back to him and dropped some of the sachets onto the tray.

"Sorry, I've got a really sweet tooth. Can't have coffee without sugar." She smiled at him, dumping three sachets into her cup before adding the milk and stirring. He smiled helplessly back at her, as he had before.

"I actually thought that you'd got fed up and had done a runner." He admitted.

"Nahh, the idea is to wait until _after_ you've eaten the food. Then you do a runner to avoid paying." They laughed, and Crow settled down into fluid a conversation, moving swiftly from topic to topic with ease. When the pizza arrived, they didn't pause, continuing the conversation between mouthfuls of gooey cheesy delicious pizza. This one came with the current UFO Joe's top ten pizza toppings, cheese, pepperoni, pineapple, bacon, shrimp, chicken, onions, sausage, peppers and mushrooms. He picked off the peppers and mushrooms, two things that he personally hated, pushing them to the side of his plate. He raised his eyes to meet hers but was surprised when her attention was instead on her slice of pizza, from which she was picking off the shrimp and pineapple with her thumb and forefinger. She noticed him looking and retorted defensively. "What? I hate seafood. And pineapple. It's no different to you picking off your mushroom and peppers" He held up his hands and she sank her teeth into the pizza, chewing happily. He did the same. She swallowed, "this...this is really good."

"Told ya. UFO Joe's is the best."

"Why's it called UFO Joe's anyway, why not just Joe's?"

"Word is that the original owner had a bit of an obsession with aliens and after a while, he just became known as UFO Joe. Beats Screwy Joe and the Madhouse I guess." She almost choked on her pizza laughing. Time passed effortlessly after that and when he next looked at the clock it was almost four and the plate was empty, save for the bill, which they both reached for at the same time. They looked at each other. "Half each?" He suggested. She nodded and reached for her wallet, plonking down half of the bill onto the plate as well as a tip. He put down the other half and his own tip and they stood up and walked out. "So...What was this?"

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"Well...is this...a...a"

"Date?"

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

"I don't know, did you want it to be?"

"I'm..not sure. Uhhh, yes?"

"Ok then. Then it's a date." They'd reached their runners. "So. What's going to happen now?"

"I'll call you if ya want."

"You called me last time. Wouldn't it be fairer for me to call you this time?"

"Sure. Ok. Whatever." He shrugged and reached for his helmet.

"O...k then. I'll see ya around Crow. By the way, this place is awesome." He smiled in relief and turned to climb onto his runner. Then, as he was just about to switch on the engine he felt something touch his cheek, only for moment though. He looked up at Mikki who smiled back at him before climbing onto her own runner. _No, it couldn't have been, could it? _

"Did you just kiss me?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"Uhhh..."

"Let's narrow it down. Did it feel like this?" With that she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed and when she turned back to her runner leaned over and did the same to her. She looked as shocked as he had, and a gentle pink stained her cheeks. "I've..gotta get back. Thank you. For everything, this has been great." With that she sped off into the bustling throng of traffic. He stared after for for a few minutes before revving up his bike and heading home.


	4. No Longer a Secret

_Note: Half of this chapter is from Chapter 2 of Blackbird's Feather. This is just my way of ending the chapter and linking it to the original story._

* * *

This was their fourth date. She'd called him for their second and third so he'd decided to return the favour. They were back at UFO Joe's after the horror of last time at A La Fresh and the French waiter that he hadn't been able to understand. She had been a hit with him because she could understand but Crow had seemed to annoy him, French not being a strong suit. Safe to say, it hadn't ended well. Now, they were back, at the same table, eating the same thing, just happy being in each other's company. The scar meant nothing to him now. He'd gotten used to it. Now, he saw it as something that added character to her, making her unique and unlike any other. Crow had been having a great day, the meal and the company had both been amazing. As a whole, it had been a pretty good. That was...until his phone rang...

"Oh, hey Yusei" he tried not to let his voice show his annoyance. He hadn't actually wanted to answer but fearing the lecture he'd get if he didn't he had reluctantly picked up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where are you? Aside from Bruno none of us have seen you since last night and we were getting worried about..." The phone abruptly went silent for a few moments.

"Right listen up you little pipsqueak!" Jack's bellowing voice shattered the silence. Crow winced and pulled the phone slightly away from his head. "I don't know what you're up to...and quite frankly I don't even give a stuff...but what I do want to know is who the girl is. And don't tell me that she's your girlfriend or something 'cus we both know that's not true." A few moments passed where neither or them spoke.

"Uhh, how do you know I'm with someone?" Crow asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Leo brought binoculars and...it's a long story! And stop avoiding the question, who is she!?" Jack demanded. Another silence followed. He was just about to start ranting again as the phone was taken out of Crow's hand and a female voice resounded down the line.

"Well you did tell him not tell you." She sounded vaguely amused and Jack could hear her laughing as Crow took the phone back.

"Tell ya what, I'll bring her back so you can meet her." He sounded anything but pleased. Again, Jack could hear her laughing in the background.

"Well it's about time. You can't hide me away for ever Crow." Her tone was light...teasing, "I gotta say, I was beginning to think that you were ashamed of me."

"We'll be there in a few minutes".


End file.
